


Good News, Bad News

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Good News Bad News, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Character, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Romantic Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ginny and Luna have both good news and bad news for their friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Good News, Bad News

Luna snuck into the Gryffindor dorm and immediately found her friends. If they were gonna be honest though, none of them were surprised that she was there. It was about time. 

"So everyone," she announced with a big smile. "I have good news, and bad news!"

Oddly enough, she still looked pretty happy at announcing there was bad news too. Everyone just went with it. 

"The good news is, I'm gay. The bad news is...there is no bad news!" her face lit up even more. "I'm just gay!"

"Unless you're a homophobe." Ginny deadpanned. "Then there's a lot of bad news. One: I'm her girlfriend. Two: bat-boogey hex." Enough said. 

Luckily though, none of their friends were homophobic. They were all really happy for them. 


End file.
